Warnings
by Lady Merlin
Summary: City of Bones What on Earth will Jace do to put Clary out of his reach? Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

This was going to be difficult. It was going to be horribly difficult. In fact, it was going to be impossible. But he had to do it. He had to set limits. Or who knew what would happen?

"Simon. Come here. I need to talk to you," he said. People in the room looked scared. Very scared.

He led Simon off to the greenhouse. No one would be there.

Simon stood there, fearing for his life, not knowing what to do. Jace slunk around him in that menacing way of his. Simon gulped.

"Well Simon. Let me tell you something. I don't like you. I don't like you at all."

"I think I--" Simon tried to say, but was cut off.

"Shut up weasel! You have no liberty here… Now as I was saying. I don't like you, but for some reason, your pathetic sliminess is attractive to Clary. She defends your honour every time I make a comment, so that is what I conclude."

Simon looked gratified.

"Now see here. My sister is a special person, a treasure. She liked me, she liked me a lot. That was not to say she didn't like you. She liked you almost as much as she liked be. She still does. So, if you hurt her in any way, I will find you. I will hunt you down, and make you wish you had died the day you were born. And remember. I am capable of that. Trust me, nothing will make me happier than taking out your eye, and making you watch yourself eat it, then slicing you up into shreds so small even a microscope couldn't see you." He paused, thinking. "And then feeding you to something. Like a piranha. Or a shark. Or maybe, even an earthworm farm. Or are earthworms vegetarian? Hmmm. Maybe I should make you a werewolf. Interesting idea. Sufferance for life. I like it." Now Jace sounded distinctly cheerful.

"Err, okay. But do you really think I have a chance?" Simon asked.

Jace looked at him as if he were some species of insect. "Well, doi. Why else would I bother?"

"Because you seem to be in love with her." Simon said, frankly.

Jace froze. Simon knew he should have shut up.

Jace asked in a much gentler voice. "Is it really that obvious?"

"You mean you are?" Simon asked, stunned.

"Yeah. I love her so much it hurts, and I can't bear it anymore. I needed to tell you this to set limits for myself. I can't stand it anymore. I can't even look at her. Now go there and ask her out, so my life becomes a bit easier."

"Well, Jace, she's not going to go out with me."

"Why the hell not?" Jace asked furiously.

"Isn't it obvious? She's in love with you."

"Aw fck. What do I do Simon?"

"You're asking me?"

"Sure, rub it in." Jace said, sullenly.

"Fine, sorry. Look. As far as I know incest if defined as love/sex between siblings. Siblings are defined as people who both share blood, and have been raised together. Since your relationship doesn't fulfill both statements, you're not technically siblings. So, you loving her, can't be defined as incest. It's working on a thin line there, but hey, who cares?"

Jace ran a shaking hand through his hair. "Really?"

"Mmhmm," Simon said, hoping that this pain would get him to heaven.

"Thank you Simon." Jace said, before running off. It was the most sincere thing he had ever heard from Jace's mouth.

Simon sighed and sank to the floor. Well. His duty as best friend was over. He had better leave. He could ask Jace one favour before he left. Just one. He owed him that much.

Well? I own no one. Review of die by donuts. And little pink hippogriffs. Don't ask. Oh and the yellow umbrella of doom. Bwahahaha! lightning strikes

P.S. I'm telling you, none of the above about incest is true. It's made up with the friendly neighbour hood plot bunny. So there.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part two.

Unknown to either of them, Clary had been in the green house, not too far away from Jace and Simon. Knowing she had such awesome friends made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Once when she said so to Jace, he'd laughed and said, _it sounds like you swallowed a rabbit. _

Clary had had nothing to say.

But she wondered.

That very night, Jace found her.

"Clary, I love you." He'd burst out.

"Well, I love you too." She replied, her heart hurting.

"No, I mean in the way a man loves a woman, not like a brother loves a sister." He said.

She looked at him with wide eyes. She had to keep up the act.

"Really?"

"Yeah?"

"Jace! I love you too!"

And so Simon knew the deed was done. Now it was his turn.

WAAAAAAAAA THE ENDING SUCKED. SHE SOUNDED BIMBOTICALLY MARY SUE-ISH. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

I own naught and do not claim otherwise.

"Jace?" Simon asked.

"Yeah man?" he replied, good naturedly.

"Need a favour. Your stele can work with memory, right?"

"Yeah? Why?" Jace asked.

"Look, I need you to wipe my memory, or do whatever it's called. I can't remember Clary. I can't. I need to live my normal life."

"Why dude?" Jace asked, shocked.

"I didn't tell you earlier, but though she doesn't love me, I've loved her for eleven years. I've loved her hard and known she would never love me back. I need you to help me. I've lost my heart. I can't do this anymore."

"Dude. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. Ever. And I want you to know, that I'm proud to have known you."

"I need you to wipe my mom too. She knows I love Clary."

"Oh okay. But shouldn't you tell Clary?"

"Tell me what?"

"Clary, I'm in love with you, but I can't begrudge you of your own love. I can't do it. and I can't give up. I've loved you for too long. I'm asking Jace to erase my memory."

"What?" Clary demanded.

"Look, it hurts, okay? It just hurts too much."

A tear escaped Clary. "Do you have to? I'll miss you terribly."

"Yeah, I do. And I will too. See you at pandemonium some time. In another life."

Clary threw herself at Simon and hugged him.

And we have come to the end.

Well I know it sucked. Don't have to tell me. Review!


End file.
